Lyoko Endgame
by dronzar05
Summary: The team has been fighting Xana for a while but when the virus fuse with anothor from the states and the gang meets the team from the states what will the final battle be like.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nore do I have any rights to it.

Main Characters Ulrich x Yumi, Odd x Sam, Jeremy x Aelita,( Max x April ( Made up people))

"Tower Deactived", Aelita. 'Return to the past now" Jeremy. The bell rang again like it allways does to signal the end of the school day.Ulrich and Odd walks over to the group and sit on the bench with the others. "If no one else going to ask what was with the return to the past Jeremy" Sam? "Well the damage done the school and the system componets could only be taken care of with the return to the past. Still there is one thing that bugs me." Jeremy. " What could that be with all the things Xana been hiting us with lately" Yumi? " Well the thing is that during the last return to the past a very old E- card became active. Still it don't show a picture to it or detail but it seem to have something to do with something that going to happen today." Jeremy. "What you mean something going to happen today", Ulrich? "just something that didn't happen before the return to the past, because the card is set to become active today at nine tonight", Jeremy."Let's just see what happens at nine", Ulrich.

Nine at night

"What's the hell going on" Ulrich." Sound like someone in the hallway in the room that been empty all this month.", Odd. the two look outside the door and the see a dark skin boy almost six foot tall moveing in the room. He was wearing black jeans that fade in the middle to grey in the middle and a cut off sleve black shirt that had a barbed wire wraped dragon on the front. "Hey while you watching think you can give me a hand unpacking", Max. The two open the door and walked out. "How you know we where there" Odd? "That was easy I heard you open the door" Max. "Still I haven't told you my name it's Max, What's yours?". "Ulrich and this is Odd", Ulrich. "Are you sure that your names", Max? "Yea, whats it to you",Odd. " If you who I think you are we don't have much time then", Max. "What the fuck that soppose to mean", Ulrich. " I'm taken a big risk, do you know about Lyoko and Xana",Max ? " I think we need to talk somewhere else about this", Ulrich. He pulls out his cell and tells Jeremy to get the others to meet up in Max's room.

20 minutes later

"Now why are we here again'', Sam asked while laying on Odd on the floor of Max's room. "Let me tell you why but first I tell you my name. My names Max and I'm from America." Max. "So let me cut to the chase and ask how do you know about Lyoko and us.",Aelita asks while sitting in Jeremy lap. "Well let me tell you a story . Like all yall fight Xana to save the world, in Amercia there was a even more powerful virus named Reaper. The fight over there been going on for years only two years long then it has with Xana. There was five of us from the start but, only two of use remain. The other three got killed in what we though as the final battle. ( The lyoko crew looked in shock) The battle was takeing it's toll on us and the hits where for real. I only had fiftey life points left. Two of the others got killed in the battle in sickening ways that the virus just laught at and the third was dead before it all stated. It only left me and my girl friend that deactivevates towers like one of you do. For some reason Reaper just smiled when anthor virurs appered before us. The one you called Xana. The two did a fusion and became one. They was about to kill me but my girlfriend found a way to get me out of their in time.", Max. "I'm sorry for what happened to the team over there", Yumi. "So what that means for us", Jeremy. "That means that Xana and Reaper are now one when the powers that once Reaper"s charge up they can come and go in and out the real world as long as an active tower is active.", Max. " What the hell we soppose to do then just wait for them",Sam. " Of course not we fight like always", Ulrich. the rest of the others agreeed with him. "Thats the answer I was hopeing for I got someone for you to meet", Max. He walks over to open the door and there stands a girl about five foot five that looks alittle like Yumi. "Waz up the names April", April. "So this is the team in France. It's nice to meet you." She walks over the Max and kiss him. The kiss almost got to much till Odd spoke up. "Sorry to mess with yall moment but what should we do?" Odd. "Well we are kind of tired after the long fight over here, but I think it might be a good thing if we went some where to get things off our mind. "I got an idea of where we can go to free or mind", Aelita. " Waz the idea", Jeremy? " A lyoko dive to see if all good there",Aelita. " I'm been waiting to work off this case of boredom", Max. "Let's do this", April.


	2. Chapter 2: Warmup

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nore do I have any rights to it.

Main Characters Ulrich x Yumi, Odd x Sam, Jeremy x Aelita,( Max x April ( Made up people))

At the Factory

"Get down to the scanner room, and get ready to dive", Jeremy. The first three get in the scanners is Max, Ulrich, and Yumi. Next was Sam, Odd and April, then lastly Aelita. Everyone look at Max and April in they're Lyoko forms. Max dressed like a ninja but his close was black and grey sripped. He had two swords on his back. April was dressed like a ninja also but hers was white and grey stripped and she had two daggers on her sides. "Ok we made it , what's next", Ulrich? " Well there some monsters in the ice sector that would like some company", Jeremy. "I like to greet them if you don't mind", Max.

The Ice Sector

They see the six monsters before them. There are three mega tanks, two creeps, and one block that turns toward them. " You don't mind if we take the first crack at it,", April. "Knock yourself out",Aelita. "Ready" , April. " Let's do this",Max. They take off at breakneck speed toward the monsters that they looked almost a blur from the others view. Max confronted the mega tanks and April the other three.

April' Fight

She drew her daggers from her side and block the incoming lasers with ease. "twin slash", April. With that a mirror image appeared beside her running toward the lone block. The block fired beam after beam but she dodged them and stab the block square in the middle and the block blew to bits. Next was the creepers that was charging up and they fired at the same time but missed April by only inches. "You know you are really starting to get on my nerves." , April ," I got a gift you will just go to pieces for." The daggers started to glow red to orange at a fast pace switching between colors. She threw the daggers at the monsters and hit them in the body no where the sign was . " She missed", Odd . "Trigger" ,April! The monsters just exploed and the daggers flew back the her and she replace them at her side. She walked over to the group and sit on a rock to see her man fight. " Think we should help him", Ulrich? "Nope he got them ", April.

Max's Fight

I see the others look at me but I keep my eyes on my foes. They open and began to charge up for their blast and fire at me. The shot is bang on and there's no way in hell that they will miss me. At the last second I drew my swords from my back and jumped in the air. "Lighting strick", Max. In the flash I speed past them and cut them in half before they could even close up. "That was fast as hell " , Yumi. "I think he gone to do something else to the last one because he's glowing silver" , Ulrcih. "What's he going to do",Odd? " Just watch and see. The funny thing is he only did this move twice. I focus on the monster before me as it charges for it's blast. It blast and I dodge it. "Lighting Blaze", Max. In what it seemed like a blur to the others he run and slices and monster and it blew to bits. He put the swords in it 's place. Jeremy pulls them out and they head to the lab. "So how many times did you cut the monster", Ulrich? "What do you mean", Odd, Yumi, and Aelita. "How many times did you see him cut it", April? "I lost count at twenty- two.", Ulrich. "You only six off then", Max " The funny thing is nobody expect one thing has been able to see how many times I cut when I do that so far." He stands up tall and looks at Ulrich. "I want to see what you can do later to see what you got later", Max. "What he means by that ",Ulrich? "It means he want to spare you some time in the future", Yumi. "That was a good run lets get some rest " ,Jermey. They all left the factory and headed back to the school.

Yumi and Ulrich

They walked into Yumi's dorm room and set on the bed. "What do you think about them two", Yumi ? " I think we can trust them but I';m worred about Max", Ulrich. "Why you say that", Yumi. "Because the look that he had when he took out that last monster was just filled with pure rage toward it" , Ulrich. " You might as well find out when you spare him but let's just chill tonight. Can you stay the night", Yumi ? "Well Odd and Sam is in my room so yes I stay", Ulrich. With that he kissed her on the lips and the kiss picked up with passion. He stayed to sulk on her neck and slide up her shirt. She took off his and he began to play with her breast. She moaned with pleasure. He slide down her pants and stared to lick her cat. With each lick she moaned more and more. Now she slide his pants off and took his manhood in her mouth. She sucked on it till he got like she like it and laid down. He slowly slide into her and pick up speed. The trusting in her and they both wrap in what seems like heaven. The switch positions and now she riding. They hit their climax and fall on each other and cuddle up. "I love you", Ulrich. "I love you to".

The Others

Odd and Sam do the same thing till they pass out cold. Same for Jeremy and Aelita went all over the factory computer lab even though they suppose to be at the dorm. Max and April went all over his dorm knocking over everything. Then final passed out on the floor.

The next morning everyone gets changed and head for breakfast. Everyone was there by the time Max gets his tray and sits down with the others to eat. The other stare in shock as he seems to be eating as much as Odd. " Does he always eat this much" , Yumi? " Yep he always does that and it looks like Odd and him going to fight over the last pancake", April. The two boys both have their forks stuck in the pancake and was looking like they was going to kill each other at any second. "Shit why don't you just split the day thing", Sam. "Over my dead body ", Odd. "That can be arranged ", Max. Odd begin to glow purple and Max begin to glow silver. The pancake just blew to pieces. The others look at the two and Max just laughed. " What the fuck was that",Yumi.


	3. Chapter 3:First Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nore do I have any rights to it.

Main Characters Ulrich x Yumi, Odd x Sam, Jeremy x Aelita,( Max x April ( Made up people))

She looked pretty mad because some of the pancake flew on her shirt. "I guess Odd just figered out how to tap into his powers on earth", April. "How the hell he did that?".Jermany. "We show you how to after school. Let's meet up in my dorm later. April will let you in because I have basketball practice.", Max. The classes went by slowly for Max that day. Next came basketball drills which was pretty easy. After he showers and changed into his clothes he leaves the gym. He sends a text to April telling them he on his way and should be there in a few minutes. He turned left and head to the dorm area and ran into Sissi."Watch where you are going. You know who I am?", Sissi. "Sorry for run into you but I don't really know who you are.",Max. "I'm the last person you want to piss off around here got it.", Sissi. "Not with an attitude like that I don't got it, and don't really care.", Max. She strooms off and Max gets to his drom. He opens the door and closes it behide himself. "So what took so long baby", April. "I ran into some girl named Sissi on the way here", Max. When he said that all the girls in the room looked like they' re ready to kill someone. "What happened after that?", April. " She starts running at the mouth at first , so I told her what I really though of her. She then turn and left upset or pissed.", Max. He goes and sit next to April and looks at everyone. Then out of nowhere a blast shock the dorm area. "What the fuck was that?", Sam. "Outside", April. The group ran out side then saw a someone that looks almost like Max in his Lyoko form except his is red and black strips. Long time hasn't it been brother?", someone. Max turns into his Lyoko form and looks at the others. "Get the hell to Lyoko and take care of the tower, and I'll handle this", Max. The others ran of the factory and the other two began their battle.

Max Pow

I though I never see him again alive at least. Well it looks like he joined with Xana and Reaper so that means he against me also as before. Here I though this fight here going to be easy.

The Others

They get to the factory and deactivate the tower. Jeremy bring them back and they go up to the lab. "Any word from Max?", April. " Not sense we left him back in the forest.",Jeremy. "I'm behide you.",Max. They saw that he was still in his lyoko form and had a large cut on the back. He fell to the ground and passed out.

Max's Dorm

The others watch as slowey Max come too." Is it really him baby?", April. "Yes it is and he better than he was before.",Max. He sits up to look at the others in the room and notices the wraps around his mid-side. "So who did the patch work?", Max " Me ", Aelita. "Thanks, and I guess it be a good idea to tell you what that was all about",Max, "The guy you saw at the forest edge is my twin brother. He turn against us during the last fight with Reaper. Me and him fought and he fell into the digital void. Now he's back and it seems he want me dead."" Well since now we know what we are about against what's next",Sam. " There's only one choice that is you all to continue training and for me to work on the programs.",Jermany."Right now I think everyone could use a goodnights rest after all that happend today.",April. "We pick up the training in the afternoon.",Max ,"Can you guys hang on for sec." The girls leave and the guys stay behind. "I half to tell you this before it happens to you. There might be a time in one of the battles you might have to make a chosie between the one you love to live or die, so be on guard. The enemy knows of the bonds that have formed between us and our girls.",Max.


End file.
